XMen Evolution: The New Mutants
by Dancing Snow Angels
Summary: A group of new mutants discover their powers and must decided what path they will take. Whether it be the path of good or the one for evil.
1. Chapter 1: The Start to Everything

**Dancing Snow Angels: Hi everyone this is my new fanfic, I hope you all read, review, and enjoy.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own any of the X-Men Evolution characters except some of the OCs that will appear in this fanfic.**

* * *

><p><em>Ch 1: The Start to Everything<em>

_Berlin, Germany_

An unusually short teen was standing in an alleyway, trying to make himself as little known as possible. He had an oval shaped face, widow's peak, high cheek bones, small dainty nose and chin, and thin feminine waist and hips, toned arms and legs, and he was currently wearing a white t-shirt, blue jeans, and black spiked boots . But the most unsual thing about him was that he had lavender colored skin, elf-like ears, deep-set purple eyes, and silver perfectly straight hair and huge silver fairy wings with a lavender tint.

He lifted his right hand up and a purple orb generated in the middle of his palm, _'Why couldn't I have been born normally?'_ he thought to himself as the orb disappeared. He was about to grab the heavy black trench coat that was laying beside him on a nearby garbage can, when he noticed someone approaching him. He couldn't quite see what the person looked like besides the fact that he was a lot bigger than he was.

"Hey you must be that freak of nature that everyone has been talking about," said the man, his voice filled with malice and hatred. The man grabbed hold of his shirt and lifted him so that he was eye level with him, and then threw him at the wall. The nasty man was about to then stomp on him, but was hit with an uncontrolled purple beam. The man that was dressed all in black was slumped against the wall, unconscious due to the force of the blast.

* * *

><p><em>Albany, New York<em>

An albino teen was walking casually down the street not caring if people stared at him because of his somewhat strange appearance, he was rather proud of having elf like ears that covered in white fur and a furry cat tail, medium length black claws, close-set ruby eyes that possess catlike pupils, and having two fangs that pokes out from the right and left corners of his mouth. He gently brushed his shoulder length perfectly straight pure white hair out of his face so that he could see properly, his small narrow nose twitched at the many smells that assaulted them.

He was currently wearing a black t-shirt, jeans with multiple pockets and red flame designs on the pant legs, boots with red shoelaces and red spikes on the toes and backs, fingerless gloves with red flame designs on the front and back, trench coat whenever its cold, and red spiked chocker collar around his neck. He had a rather thin feminine waist and hips for a guy, despite that fact that he had tone arms and legs.

It begin to rain, as he rounded the corner. He brushed off water droplets off his feminine oval shaped face, high cheek bones, and small chin, 'It just had to start raining,' he thought as he gave a slight sigh. He was about to stand near the bus stop, when he experienced a nasty headache. Windows started to shatter around him, people screaming as shards of glass fell toward them. _'Dang it,'_ he thought as he rubbed his head gently, _'Not again.'_

* * *

><p><em>Cleveland, Ohio<em>

A dark skinned young girl, with a heart shaped face, high cheek bones, and small narrow nose and chin was surrounded by a group of people holding baseball bats and broken glass bottles. Her close-set icy blue eyes showing no emotions what-so-ever, her long perfectly straight pure white hair cascading past her past her knees. She has a curvy waist and hips, large breasts, and toned arms and legs. She is currently wearing a blue t-shirt, white tennis shoes, black fingerless gloves, and a white bandana tied around her head.

"Listen girly," the larger of the four said as he approached her, "Do as we say and you won't get hurt."

"I decline," the teen said with no hint of fear or any other emotion, her eyes glaring coldly at them. All of the men snarled in rage and lunged toward her, trying to beat her into submission. She lifted her hands up to defend herself, as she did this electricity shot out of her hands and hit all four of the gang members. It didn't kill them, just knocked them out for awhile. The girl looked down at her hands, as she was rather curious on what just happened, 'Hm interesting,' she thought as she turned her the unconscious bodies over with her foot, 'That's never happened before.'

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile at Xavier's Institute<em>

Xavier, Ororo, Jean, Scott, Kurt, and Kitty were all standing staring at a large super computer as it flashed information at them of a young mutant that was using his powers, he had some control over them, but not much as it indicated that is powers backfired on him.

"Cerebro has detected a few mutants have either recently discovered their powers and they do have some basic control over them," Xavier spoke with the helmet attached to his head, "Their names are Lucas Weber from Berlin, Germany, James Smith from Albany, New York, and Gina Freeland from Cleveland, Ohio."

"Better get a move on," Scott said as he gave a smirk, "Tracking all of them down won't be easy."

"I agree," Xavier said as they prepared to leave, "The sooner we find them, the sooner we can start to teach them how to control their gifts."

* * *

><p><strong>Dancing Snow Angels: How did you like it so far? I am accepting OCs, if you wish to summit yours' all you have to do is follow this format.<strong>

Name:

Nicknames:

Codename:

Age:

Gender:

Appearance:

Clothing:

Other (tattoos, piercings, scars, birthmarks, etc):

Powers:

Power related flaws:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Quirks:

Alliance:

Hometown (area, country):

Family:

Bio:


	2. Chapter 2: New Mutants Part 1

**Dancing Snow Angels: Hi everyone, its me again. I give special thanks to everyone that left a review (*gives them all hugs*). Anyway here is the new chapter, I hope you all read, review, and enjoy.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own X-Men Evolution, I do however own James Smith, Gina Freeland, Lucas Weber, Nico, Emma, and Lucas's mom.**

**In the last chapter I forgot to add the Personality category. Please don't be upset with me, all of your OCs are terrific and very creative.**

* * *

><p><em>Ch 2: New Mutants Part 1<em>

_Albany, New York_

The albino mutant (from chapter 1) was walking briskly home, trying to get rid of his migraine. 'At least not many people here are bothered by my appearance,' he thinks to himself as he rounded the corner. He smirks when he sees a dark skinned guy, with a heart shaped face standing near the candy store. The guy has a small thin nose, and short narrow chin, thin pale pink lips and he has two fangs poking out from the right and left corners of his mouth, deep-set light blue eyes that possess catlike pupils, he has a two scars that both start underneath his right eye and left eye and ends at his cheeks, silky black hair in the style of a medium length mohawk, he has elf-like ears that is covered in black and gray stripped fur, an average waist, broad chest and shoulders, and muscular arms and legs, black claws that appear to be able to slice through anything, a black and gray stripped furred cat tail, and he was currently wearing a black t-shirt with a gray scull on the front and back, black jeans with holes in the knees, a black belt around his waist and the belt buckle resembles a scull, a black chocker collar with gray spikes going around it, and black boots with buckles resembling sculls.

"Hi Albert," he said to the gothic that was standing there, "How have you been?"

"Hey Jamie," Albert said with a slight smile, "Been doing good, how about you?"

"Doing well," Jamie said as he was now standing beside his tall friend, "So how's your father?"

"He's doing well," Albert said with a shrug, "He's now the leader of the only mutant Italian Mob in New York."

"That's cool," Jamie said as he smiled at his friend, "At least he's the leader and not that other dude."

"Yeah I now," Albert said as he glanced down at his friend, "So how's your parents doing then Jamie?"

"My dad's doing well," Jamie said as he looked up at his friend, "My mom's a little mad at me for breaking the fridge."

"Dude how the hell did you manage to break that large fridge of yours?" Albert looked pretty surprised, "You're only 4ft 7"

"Trust me even I don't know," They was about to leave when a young woman dressed all in black approached them. 'Who's she?' Jamie thought to himself as he studied her carefully, 'She doesn't look like she's from around here.'

"You two must be James Smith and Albert Rossi," the woman said to them her brown eyes gleamed, "I am going to give you an offer to help the Brotherhood." As she said this her image changed, and the person standing there now was Mystique.

"Why would you need our help?" asked Albert as he gave her a calculating glare.

"To help in creating a perfect world where mutants can live without hardships," Mystique answered them, "And if you don't agree, Magneto will eliminate both of your parents."

"I guess we have no choice in this," Albert said as he gave her a snarl, "Might as well go."

"This sucks," Jamie whispers under his breath as he follows Albert and Mystique, because something was telling him that what she said was true. _'It can't get any worse than this,'_ he thinks as they rounded the corner and saw a huge helicopter waiting for them, '_Glad I don't fear heights.'_

* * *

><p><em>Cleveland, Ohio<em>

A young pale skinned child that looked like a boy was walking down a dark damp ally in search of something to eat, he has an oval feminine shaped face, high cheek bones, and a small nose and chin. The child had thin pale lips, long perfectly straight black hair that was tied up into a very messy ponytail, bright close-set yellow eyes, thin feminine waist, toned arms and legs, and he was currently wearing a gray wornout hoody, black jeans with holes in the knees, and ratty looking shoes that seen better days. His teeth were perfectly straight but he had four longer than normally canines, his hands and feet are black and clawed, and he has a whip-like tail that has yellow spikes going down it.

"Haven't seen Gina in awhile," he says aloud, "I wonder where she is?"

"I'm over here Nico," said a voice from behind the other side of a large dumpster that appeared to have been pucked in or worse. In response he turns around and smiles when he sees her, but it disappears when he notices the four bodies on the ground. 'What happened here?' he thinks to himself as he walks over to her.

"Gina what happened?" he asked as he glanced at his friend then back down to the ground, "Wait, are those electrical burns?"

"Yes they are," Gina answers him without any emotion in her voice what-so-ever, "They tried to make me do their dirty work so they got the shock of a life when they tried to beat me into submission."

"Are you alright?" Nico asked very concerned for her well-being.

"Yes I'm fine," Gina replies, "But they're not and probably wont' be for awhile." Then they both noticed a black jet landing a little way off from the alley, the door to the jet opened and Xavier and Storm came out and started to approach the two.

"You must be Gina," he said to the young girl then he turned to her friend, "And you must be Nico."

"How did you know?" Nico asked a little surprised.

"I am a telepathic," Xavier answered him with a kindhearted smile, "I'm offering you both a place at my school for the gifted youth."

"Really?," Nico sounded astonished, "I accept your offer."

"Gifted youth?" Gina questioned, "What does that mean?"

"There are other kids at the school that have gifts like you do," Xavier explained, "It will give you the chance to learn how to control them."

"Fine," Gina said emotionless, "I too accept your offer."

"Then lets be on our way," Xavier said as they all went to the waiting jet, "We have a lot more gifted youngsters to pick up along the way."

* * *

><p>Berlin, Germany<p>

Lucas Weber went home and tried to avoid his parents as he was about to sneak into his room, but unfortunately he was stopped. A fair skinned old woman, with long flowing blonde hair approached him. She has an oval shaped face, widow's peak, small nose and chin, close-set light blue eyes that glared coldly at him. She has a thin waist, arms, and legs, and she was wearing a white t-shirt, black skirt, and white high heels.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" she screamed at him as she grabbed his hair.

"Mom," he said as he tried to get away from her grip, "I was just taking a walk."

"DON'T LIE TO ME," she snarled as she punched him in the stomach, which caused him to crash into the coffee table. He was about to stand up, but that deranged woman started to kick him repeatedly (three to four times in the stomach, sides, legs, and arms). She was about to grab hold of his shirt so that she could throw him again, but a purple light surrounded him. When he opened his eyes again, she was lying unconscious on the floor.

He quickly stood up and was about to go to his room before she woke up, but before he could a young pale skinned girl with close-set light blue eyes stopped him. She has an oval shaped face, high cheek bones, small nose and chin, a small mole on her neck, long perfectly straight light blonde hair, and she was wearing light blue dress, white stockings, black dress shoes, and her hair was tied up into two pigtails via green ribbons.

"Luke," the little girl said as she looked up at him, "Why's mommy lying on the floor, doesn't she know that it isn't sleepy time yet?"

"I don't know why Emma," Lucas lied to his sister, but by the look on her face he knew that she didn't believe him.

"Mommy was hurting you again wasn't she," Emma said as she walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"Emma I won't be able to stay home anymore," he whispered to her, "If I do mom and dad might actual try to kill me."

"I know," she said as she started to cry, "Good luck Luke, don't let others hurt you."

"Okay I won't," Lucas said as he gently let go of her, "Can you help me pack?" She gently nodded and went to his room to get some luggage, and quickly packed enough clothes, deodrant, toothpaste, and food. He gave his little sister one last hug as he walked out of the door. He quickly walked to the nearby highway and continued walking, still in pain from the beaten his mother gave him. He was about to wait at the bus top, when he noticed a huge black jet landing a few feet beside him. The door to the jet opened and Xavier, Scott, and Ororo stepped out, and went over to him.

"You must be Lucas Weber," Xavier said as smiled at the young mutant, "I am Xavier and I am here to offer you a place at my school for gifted students." Lucas raised his eyebrow up, because he was wondering how he knew him. It was then that Ororo noticed fresh bruises on his arms, and she walked over to him.

"How did you get these?" she asked very concerned, he looked at his arms and studied them carefully. '_I guess the beating I got from mom was worse than I thought,'_ he narrow's his eyes slightly as he gently touched one of the many bruises on his forearm.

"Your mother beat you," Xavier said as he studied him.

"How did you know?" he asked very surprised.

"I'm a telepathy," Xavier answered, "And there are other students at my school who has gifts like yours as well."

"Okay," he says as they all head to the waiting jet, and as soon he stepped he noticed that he wasn't the only one on (Gina and Nico sat in the back was busy having a very unusual conversation). He gave a glance around at all of the other occupations, '_I guess he was right when he said there are others like myself.' _he said as he fastened the belt on his chair. The person sitting in front of him was a young female with strawberry blonde hair styled in a bob cut and grayish-green eyes, her skin was a creamy peach color, she is of average weight and height, and she was currently wearing Pale green button up blouse with a small bow on the back, light blue skinny jeans and metallic green ballet flats.

The person sitting behind him was a tall teen with a strong yet slender body, long limbs and small bust, her face is round with a widow's peak in the hairline, she has an oval shaped eyes that are a chocolate colored, a large nose with define features, dagger like claws in her fingers and toes, her teeth are razor sharp and feline, she has whiskers like a cat, and she has incredibly straight black hair, and she was currently wearing a loose pale lilac tank top, yoga style black pants with flared bottoms, and gray running shoes.

"Hi I'm Camille Bryce," said the girl with the strawberry blonde hair, "What's your name?"

"I'm Lucas Weber," he answered, _'She seems so incredibly cheerful,'_ he thought as he studied her for a moment, _'Like my neighbor Ms. Swiger,'_ "Who's your friend?" he asked as he studied the other girl.

"I'm not her friend," the other girl sighed, "I am Kamaria Jacobs and I would much rather have all of you to leave me alone."

"Is everyone in their seats?," Scott asked as he sat down in the front of the jet, "Its time to take off." As he said that they went into the air and disappeared into the night sky.

* * *

><p><strong>Dancing Snow Angels: How did you like the second chapter, if I had an grammar issues please tell me in a review or pm me.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: New Mutants Part 2

**Dancing Snow Angels: Hi everyone this is the new chapter, I hope you all read, review, and enjoy.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own X-Men Evolution, I do however own James Smith, Gina Freeland, Lucas Weber, Nico, and Frankie**

* * *

><p><em>Ch 3: New Mutants part 2<em>

_At the Institute_

As soon as the jet landed, everyone boarded off and into the soft well manicured lawn and were greeted by Wolverine and two others. The first one was a light skinned girl, with an oval shaped face, widow's peak, thin pale pink lips, small narrow nose and chin, close-set red eyes, perfectly straight fiery orange hair that is longer in the front and sides and shorter in the back, thin waist, and hips, toned arms and legs, and she was currently wearing a white t-shirt with a graphic green four leaf clover on the front and with the words "Irish Pride" on the back in bold black letters, blue shorts, and white tennis shoes.

The second person was a pale skinned incredibly tall and muscular teen, with very pale skin, long wavy blonde hair that is parted down the middle with a platinum blonde streak about a third of the way towards the back of his head, he has surprisingly bright green eyes, he has a scar on the inside of his right forearm that is shaped like a fish, and he is currently wearing a white t-shirt, black cargo shorts, and white sneakers.

"Hi I'm Frankie Thomas," the girl said as she rushed over to them like an over excited hyperactive dog as she tried greet everyone, except that both Lucas, Kamaria, and Gina tried to escape her grasp. _'What is with this girl,'_ Gina thought as she successfully hid her emotions, _'Its like she's on a constant sugar rush.'_ The taller teen walked up and picked her up before she actual strangles anyone with her famous bone crushing hugs.

"Sorry she's always like this," he apologized for her with a warm smile, "I'm Alexander Rogers but most people call me Dynamo." As he shook everyone's hands, he placed her back beside Wolverine (who appeared to be having a nasty headache, because he was now rubbing his temples.)

"Thanks Frankie for greeting everyone with, um, such cheerfulness," Scott said as he opened the back of the jet and handed everyone their luggage. In response with what he said, Frankie started to jump up and down in pure joy. Her action caused flames to circle around her arms and legs causing the ends of her clothes to become singed.

"We have to pick up more gifted children," Xavier said as he went back into the jet, "Can you three show them around?"

"No problem Professor," Frankie said as she grabbed the two must closet people's arms (who unfortunately were Kamaria and Gina), while Wolverine and Alex was left with the others.

"It seems that Frankie likes those two," he said highly amused by the looks on both their faces as Frankie practically drags them. Nico was standing there in completely surprised that one small kid could be strong enough to do that.

'This is going to be a long night,' Lucas thought as he picked his suitcase up, careful not to let any useless emotion show, 'Can't wait to get settled in.' He turned to follow Frankie who was almost at the entrance to the mansion.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile at the Brotherhood's Boarding house<em>

Jamie, Albert, and Mystique walked through the front door of the old house, and were greeted by Todd, Lance, Fred, Pietro, and one other person. She was a petite, but very fit girl with slight tanned skin and freckles across the bridge of her nose. She has long dark brown hair that was in her face, her eyes are a hazel-green color, but she has a birthmark inside of her eyes that causes them to appear a stormy grey color. Her hands are covered in tiny little scars and right eyebrow and nose are pierced. She is currently wearing a blue off the shoulder sweater, gray jeans, black converse, and small black backpack across her back.

"Yo, who's the new guys?" Todd asked as he glared at Jamie and Albert.

"They're James Smith and Albert Rossi," Mystique said as she introduced them to the team, "There are some more mutants that I need to gather, I'll be back in a few hours." As soon as she left, Todd wondered over to them.

"Never seen you before, yo," he said as he studied them, "Where you from?"

"We are both from Albany, New York," Jamie answered, "So what are you're na-" He didn't get to finish due to the fact that he was interrupted.

"Yeah we can tell by your accent," he said quickly, which to some people it sounded a lot different. 'He talks why too damn fast,' Albert thought as he tried to keep himself from sighing, and he also noticed that Jamie actual understood what he said. "I'm Pietro,' he said again, "And these are Todd, Lance, Fred, and the girl standing beside me is Noelle Saunders."

"Nice to meet ya," Jamie said with a smirk, Albert noticed that he took in a deep breath when he said that, _'Was that idiot holding his breath?'_ he thought to himself and then he realizes that Todd was standing beside him, _'That Todd guy can't smell that bad can he?'_

"Come on I'll show you guys around our wonderful home," Pietro said which sounded pretty sarcastic, "Just make sure you don't disturb the wicked witch that lives here."

* * *

><p><strong>Dancing Snow Angels: So how do you like it so far,<strong> **if I had an grammar issues please tell me in a review or pm me. So anyway, have a nice day everyone.**


	4. Chapter 4: New Mutants Part 3

**Dancing Snow Angels: Hi everyone this is the new chapter, I hope you all read, review, and enjoy.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own X-Men Evolution, I do however own James Smith, Gina Freeland, Lucas Weber, Nico, Frankie, Akira,** and Reno V.,****

* * *

><p><em>Ch 4: New Mutants Part 3<em>

_Institutes: Lounge rooms_

A girl with pale white skin, long straight black hair with fuschia streaks starting at the roots and ending at the tips was currently on her laptop, her violet colored eyes expressing boredom as she gazed at the computer screen. She has a slender build, small chest and she was currently wearing a grey spaghetti strap tank top, black frontzip hoodie with a pair of headphones sticking out of the front pockets, black fishnet underlay jeans, leather cuffs around her wrists, and combat boots.

Her concentration was interrupted when Frankie came in dragging Gina and Kamaria behind her, while Nico was standing behind them giving her an apologetic look and Lucas was standing beside him with an emotionless look on his face. "This is the lounge room," Frankie said happily, "And over there sitting in one of the recliners is Elphaba Le Fay. She's known as Fay, Elphie, or the Wicked Bitch of The West."

"Frankie who're they?," the girl known as Elphaba asked as she gave everyone a callously calculating glance.

"These are the new students," Frankie said as the smile on her face grew bigger, "Nico Peters, Kamaria Jacobs, Gina Freeland, and Lucas Weber." She pointed to each of them as she introduced them. _'What is up with this girl,'_ Gina thought as she stared at Frankie as the hyperactive demon was jumping up and down in pure joy and Elphaba looked as though she wanted to strangle her, _'She's more deranged than Spencer the kid who lives under the bridge back in Ohio.'_

"Where's Camille?" Nico said as he looked around the room, "She was standing right behind me."

"Don't worry I'll go get her," Frankie said as she dashed off like a little puppy that found a new toy. Gina was relieved that she was gone, and she was practically hoping that it takes her a long time to find Camille.

* * *

><p><em>Sacramento, California<em>

A young albino teen was walking by himself, very content with his surroundings. He has a very feminine oval shaped face, thin pale lips, small nose, chin, and ears that are slightly pointed. He possess close-set almond shaped blood red eyes, that has black eyeliner around them, and he also has a scar that starts at underneath his right eye and ends at the center of his cheek. His long pure white hair stops at the middle of his back and long fringes that softly frame his face, he has a slender and slightly feminine waist and hips, thin yet toned arms and legs, and his nails are all painted black. He was currently wearing a black t-shirt, jeans, steel-toed boots, chocker collar around his neck, and fingerless gloves.

He was about to go to home, when dark energy sparked out of his fingertips. 'At least it wasn't a large blast this time,' he thought as he wriggled his fingers. He then noticed a black jet landing a little away from him, _'That's odd,'_ he thought to himself again, _'Those things normally don't land around around town like this.'_ He then noticed Xavier, Storm, and Scott coming out of the back.

Xavier wheeled over to him, "So you must be Reno Volkov."

"How do you know my name" Reno sounded a little surprised that he knew his name.

"I'm a very powerful telepath," Xavier answered him, "And I'm here to offer you a place at my school for the gifted youth, a place where those with unique abilities such as your own attend."

"Wow really," he sounded a little shocked yet happy at the same time, "I accept."

"Well we better go," Xavier said to her, "We have much more students to pick up."

"Alrighty then," Reno said as he went into the jet. He noticed a few other people as soon as sat down and fastened his seatbelt. The first one was a tall and skinny yet muscular. He has red hair and fierce brown eyes and he appears to be angry about something, he possess a scar near his hand, he was currently wearing a white t-shirt, blue jeans, and white tennis shoes. The second was an African-American with a buzz cut and he too was tall and muscular. He was wearing clothes that made him appear to be a would-be gangster. The third person was slightly small and slim for his age, has pale skin, black hair and gray eyes. He possess a small eyebrow scar on his right eyebrow, and he's currently wearing a grey short sleeved t-shirt, light blue jeans, and white tennis shoes.

"Hi I'm Reno," he said as he smiled at them.

"I'm Eric Mackey and the guy sitting in front of me is Luther Martin," the African-American mutant said as he introduced himself and his friend."

"And I'm David Issacson," said the smaller of the two. As the jet took off, Reno glanced one last time out the window and gave a faint smile as he knew that he'll be in a place that'll accepted him for who he was.

* * *

><p><em>Branchville, NJ<em>

A pale skinned girl was walking home by herself. She has a physically fit form, pale skin, blueish eyes with a silver tint, shoulder length hair that's black and in a ponytail with some white bangs that cover her right eye, and she appears to be around the same height as Rogue. She has a birthmark that looks like a dragon on her right arm, and she's currently wearing a black t-shirt with a white ghost on the front, dark blue washed up jeans, black fingerless gloves, and a pair sneakers.

She then noticed a car stop her, but she continued on walking as though it wasn't there. The side door opened and Mystique walked out and ran over to her, "You must be Tori Snipe," she said to the girl, "I'm here to offer you a position in the Brotherhood if your interested. And it will also help you learn how to control your powers, seeing how much you want too."

"I accept," Tori told her because she was offered a chance to learn how to control herself, as she headed to the helicopter she noticed someone sitting in a seat on the left side. She was a girl with evenly tanned skin, short, wavy, sandy blonde colored hair with darker highlights, tall without many curves, has a thin, Polynesian style tattoo band around her upper right arm, and her ears are pierced with diamond studs and her nose is also pierced with a silver stud. She is currently wearing light grey halter top, Jean cut-off shorts, and silver sandals.

"Hi I'm Lydia," the girl as she smiled pleasantly at Tori, "What's your name?"

"Its Tori," she answers the girl as she sits down and fastens her seatbelt. Mystique gets into the front and seat and checks all of the mirrors and looks out the windows to make sure there isn't any on coming traffic, after she was done with this she drove off toward the direction of the Brotherhood's home.

* * *

><p><em>Elsewhere in the outskirts of Bayville<em>

Two people were cautiously walking down a hill that had trees here and there. The first person was a pale skinned teen, with a feminine oval shaped face, thin pale lips, two small fangs poking out from the left and right corners of his mouth, small nose and chin. Instead of human ears, he possess white furry cat ears and he also has a white furry cat-tail He has close-set almond shaped lavender colored eyes and his pupils are catlike, possesses a scar that starts above his right eye, goes across it and ends at the center of his cheek, his long pure white hair goes past his back, his fringes are short at the center but as they move away from his forehead they become longer until they are the same length as the longest strands. He has a slender waist, hips, and chest, thin yet toned arms and legs, and small hands and feet. He was currently wearing a light blue t-shirt, blue jeans, white tennis shoes, black choker collar around his neck, and black fingerless gloves.

The second person was a tall dark skinned teen, with a heart shaped face, high cheek bones, thin lips, he possess a scar that starts at his hairline and stops at his medium sized narrow nose, and he also possess another scar that starts at his lower lip and ends at his small chin. Instead of human ears, he possess black furry cat ears and he also has a black furry cat-tail. He has deep-set almond shaped blood red eyes and his pupils are catlike, his midnight black hair that is longer in the front, sides, and fringes and shorter in the back. He has an average waist, board chest, muscular arms and legs, and medium sized hands and feet. He was currently wearing a white t-shirt, black jeans, a black and gray bandana around his neck, and white tennis shoes.

"Sosuke is this the location that Lady Miyako* said that the new base was going to be?" the white haired teen asked the other as he glanced around his surroundings in a very calculating manner.

"Affirmative Akira," the other answered in a military fashion, "The only ones that will oppose Lady Miyako's plans are the X-Men and maybe even the Brotherhood."

"The only ones that will oppose Lady Miyako's plans are the X-Men and maybe even the Brotherhood," Akira said in an emotionless and monotonic manner.

"What do you mean by "maybe"?" Sosuke asked as he glanced at his friend.

"Well its a possibility that the Brotherhood will help the fair Lady in her quest to enslave all normal humans and make them do her bidding," Akira spoke in the same monotonic emotionless manner as he observed his surroundings, "All we need is the go-ahead from either Iruka-sama or Sir Ivanov."

* * *

><p>*Akira means either bright or brilliant in Japanese<p>

*Miyako means Night Child in Japanese

**Dancing Snow Angels: So what did you all think. If there was any grammar issues, please tell me.**


	5. Chapter 5: Evil is on the Move

**Dancing Snow Angels: **Hi everyone this is the new chapter, I hope you all read, review, and enjoy.****

****Disclaimers: **I don't own X-Men Evolution, I do however own James Smith, Gina Freeland, Lucas Weber, Nico, Frankie, Akira,** Reno V., Sosuke, Iruka, and Sir ******Ivanov.**

* * *

><p>Ch 5: Evil is on the Move<p>

Meanwhile at the Brotherhood

Mystique lead Lydia and Tori inside, and they were greeted by Todd and Fred. "Where is everyone?," she asked the two as she glanced around the room, noticing how unusually quiet it was.

"We were giving Albert and Jamie a tour yo," Todd answered as he just noticed the two girls standing beside Mystique, "Yo, are they the new ones?"

"Yes," Mystique answered them a little irritated, "These two are Tori Snipe and Lydia Potter." She led them all into the living room, and noticed that Jamie was sitting on the couch listening to Pietro rant about something that she found wasn't important, while Albert was listening to his mp3 player and Lance and Fred were both watching tv. She cleared her throat, which caused everyone to look up from what they were doing.

"So we got new members eh," Pietro said with a smirk as he rushed over to them with lightning speed, which startled them both, "What's your names ladies?"

"Their names are Lydia Potter and Tori Snipe," Mystique said who wasn't very impressed with Pietro's antics, "I'm going out to get both one more person and lunch, don't do anything risky. And I'm referring to Pietro about the risky part."

* * *

><p>Secret Lair:<p>

A young pale skinned woman was sitting on a white throne, listening to her the report that her two subordinates: Sosuke and Akira. She has a diamond shaped face, high cheek bones, thin pale pink lips, close-set icy blue eyes, small nose, chin, and elf-like ears. Her long black hair goes past her waist, is the same length all the way around, and has a slight blue tint. She has a waist and hips that are curvy but not exceedingly so, large breasts, and thin but nicely toned arms. She was wearing a long white dress the hem stopped at her calves, a silver crown sitting atop her head, and white high heeled shoes with straps that wrapped around her legs.

"Excellent," she said her voice sounded melodic and beautiful but in a creepy way, "You have chosen a wonderful location for our base that allows are soldiers to train and prepare for the war that is to come."

"Yes Lady Miyako," Akira answered in monotone, "What is our first assignment?"

"I want you to earn the trust of the X-Men or the Brotherhood," Lady Miyako said in a queenly manner, "We must accomplish this if we want to reach our true goal of imprisoning all normal humans and bring mutants to power, the power that we all rightful deserve. Alert the rest of the troops and have them stationed around Bayville immediately, but tell them to act like normal citizens."

"Yes Lady Miyako," Akira and Sosuke said at the same time as they gave a deep bow and carried out their commands.

* * *

><p><em>Institute: Front Lawn<em>

The black jet landed carefully on the front lawn, the back opened, and Professor Xavier, Jean, Scott, Kurt, Ororo, and three other people stepped out on the soft grass. One of them was a girl with pale skin, diamond shaped face, high cheek bones, thin pale lips and she has one small fang poking out of the right corner of her mouth, small nose and chin, close-set almond shaped chocolate brown eyes, instead of human ears she has black furry bear-like ears, and long pure white hair that stop at the middle of her back and is practically the same length all the way around. She has an average waist with some curves, small breasts, thin yet toned arms and legs, small hands and feet, her fingernails are long and claw-like, and she has a small black furry tail. She is wearing a white t-shirt with AC/DC in black letters on the front, blue jeans, and white tennis shoes.

The other two are identical twin boys. They have fair skin, an oval shaped face, thin pale lips, short nose but the chin is a little longer, average waist, toned arms and legs, medium sized hands and feet, and they are both wearing a gray hoody, blue jeans, and white tennis shoes with black sides and shoe laces. Both twins have black hair but the first twin keeps his short and spiky while the other has his long and pulled up into a ponytail. They both have close-set icy blue eye(s) but the twin with the longer hair has a gray eye-patch covering his right eye.

"Well here we are," Xavier spoke to the three of them, "Now if you'll just follow me, I'll introduce you to everyone else." As they entered the front door, Frankie came out of nowhere and tackled the new arrivals.

"Hi I'm Frankie," she said as she started to hug them rather tightly, "What's your names?"

"I'm Yang Xuĕ," the girl said smiling slightly.

"And I'm Tobias and this is Maximilian," the twin with short hair said as he tried to get away from her grasp, because it was becoming harder to breathe. _'Gee this girl has quite the grip,'_ he thought as he glanced at his twin, who was waiting patiently for her to let go.

"Frankie would you show them to their rooms?" Xavier asked the hyperactive little bundle of energy.

"Sure thing Professor," Frankie said with glee as she proceeded to carry out her command, "You all are going to love it here. Maybe I can introduce you to everyone else later."

* * *

><p><em>Four hours later: Back at the Brotherhood Boarding House<em>

Mystique walked in a pale skinned boy with a diamond shaped face, small nose and chin, high cheek bones, close-set yellowish gray eyes that sparkled mischievously, pale slightly plump lips, and he had two fangs poking out from both the left and right corners of his mouth. His shoulder length was put up into a lose ponytail, and his bangs parted down the middle and were both brushed to either side, he has an average waist for someone his height (which is 5ft 6), nicely toned arms and legs, and nimble hands and feet. He's wearing a torn up light blue hoody, black jeans with holes in both knees, and scuffed up black boots.

She sets some groceries down on the kitchen table and they both proceeded into the living room, when they walked in Pietro zipped over. "Who's this," he asked rather quickly, not giving Mystique time to tell him anything.

"This is Linux Van der Meer," she answered, "His parents are originally from the Netherlands, but he was born in Chicago." Toad then came hopping in followed closely by Lance and Fred, all of them overhearing what Mystique just said.

"Yo, I'm Todd but most people call me Toad," he introduced himself to Linux, "So what do they call you, yo?"

"My mom called me Evil Overlord," he stated, "But my friends called me Fang."

"Why would your mom call you Evil Overlord?" Lance asked him a little skeptical about what that bit of information.

"Because I always found a way to cause trouble and not get caught," Linux said smirking slightly, "And its kind of obvious about the other nickname." Pointing to his fangs as his smirk grew wider. Despite his outward appearance and his big smirk, he truly was nervous and unsure if he has what it takes to be a true member of the Brotherhood.

* * *

><p><strong>Dancing Snow Angels: <strong>So what did you all think. If there was any grammar issues, please tell me.<strong>**


End file.
